KISS the one you want the most
by K-Dog the Fire Beast
Summary: A love story involving Ranma 12 and the power of KISS. Read as two fans of KISS find each other. (Read and Review)
1. Ladies Room

_**KISS the one you want most**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or the band KISS. I just happen to be very huge fans of the both of them as well as a loyal member of the KISS army.

_Author's Notes One:_ Hey everyone. I hope all of you had a happy holiday season. Welcome to my first story for 2005. I started this during the summer of 2004 but wanted to perfect it before I put it on the site. Now, after several tries it is ready. Please enjoy the tale of two hearts finding each other. Let me explain a bit of how this story works. Each chapter is named after a KISS song and they will also contain references to the band. Also, I'm thinking of a concert chapter for the future but I haven't decided on it. Maybe if I get enough requests in my reviews, I'll write it. (Hint, hint.) Now, please enjoy the first chapter.

"" Speaking 

>>Thoughts

# Sound effects

( ) Author finds a chance to make a pun or comment and uses it

_Chapter One: Ladies Room_

It was a rarely quiet night in the Tendo household as Nabiki sat in her room to go over the monthly bills. Since her father had stopped teaching students, it fell on her to pay to keep them fed, clothed and have a roof over their heads. Things had been even tighter since the Saotomes moved in, but she still found a way. She wished at times she could enjoy a normal teenager's life, but that never seemed to look like it would happen.

"Kasumi and I have given up so much for this household." Nabiki muttered under her breath. "When do we get to have a life?"

#Knock, knock, knock#

"Who is it?" asked Nabiki slightly annoyed someone would interrupt her while she was working.

"It's me. Can I come in?" A voice Nabiki recognized said, but never thought would ever ask to enter her room.

"Sure." Nabiki responded as moments later the one and only Ranma Saotome entered looking like he was in a blind panic.

"Something wrong?" asked Nabiki.

"The fiancées and rivals are out in full force!" said Ranma out of breath. "Can I hide out here for awhile?"

"Why here?"

"They'd never look for me here." Ranma confessed. "Please! I'll pay whatever you want! I'll do anything!"

Nabiki's mind flashed on all the yen she could make on that promise until she felt something she hadn't in awhile. Pity. Here she was wishing she and Kasumi could live a normal life, and here was Ranma who's life was anything but normal. So, against her usual judgment, she decided to be nice for a change.

"Sure. You can hide out here." Nabiki said. "No charge."

"Really!" said Ranma shocked. "Are you feeling alright? You didn't get kidnapped and replaced by aliens did you?"

"No." said Nabiki coldly. "But if you keep that up then I'll change my mind about the no charge."

"Sorry." Ranma said sheepishly. "It's just that I'm not used to this. Usually nobody does anything for me unless they want something in return. Yourself included."

"Whatever." Nabiki said as she turned back to her desk. "Just don't bother me while I do the books."

"You got it." Ranma said as he sat on the floor next to her bed, pulled a copy of the manga, graphic novel 'Sarai' issue three out of his red Chinese shirt and began reading.

Nabiki continued to go over her books and Ranma read for the next couple of hours in complete silence. Then Nabiki decided it was too quiet and got up to put on a CD. She was about to hit play when she remembered she wasn't alone.

"Mind if I listen to some music?" asked Nabiki to the pigtailed martial artist.

"Huh?" said Ranma turning his attention away from his book. "Oh! Go ahead. It's your room after all."

"Just checking." Nabiki said as she turned it on and seconds later the sounds of KISS filled her room with the song, 'Detroit Rock City' from 'Greatest KISS'.

Nabiki walked back to her desk letting her hips sway to the music a bit. Then she noticed Ranma looking at her with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" Nabiki asked wondering what he was looking at.

"Isn't this KISS?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, so?" said Nabiki surprised Ranma knew the band.

"I thought so!" said Ranma excited as he got up and turned the volume up. "I haven't heard them in a long time."

"You listen to KISS!" exclaimed Nabiki in shock.

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Ranma. "Only every time I can get within distance of a radio. I'm constantly calling the station requesting their songs."

"Whoa." Nabiki muttered. "I never pictured you as a KISS fan."

"I could say the same about you." Ranma responded.

"Point." Nabiki said as she sat on her chair at her desk and turned it to look at him. "So, how'd you get to listening to KISS?"

"While I was on that training trip with pop." Ranma answered. "We camped out near one of their concerts. Of course, pop did it so he could steal food from the vendors."

"Sounds like him alright."

"Yeah, so there I am lost cause pop ran off with about several hundred angry vendors chasing him and with nothing to do myself, I start listening to the music. Pop never really let me listen to music a lot. Claimed it would make me weak." Ranma continued. "So I found a nice place to rest and listened to the entire concert until pop found me and dragged me off. Since then whenever I can, I listen to KISS. I'm even an official member of the KISS army."

"Cool! Me too!" Nabiki said actually excited.

She didn't know any other KISS fans that went to Furinkan High School so this was a rare opportunity to talk to someone else about her favorite band.

"So, what's your favourite song?" asked Nabiki.

"Two sides of the coin. Yours?"

"I was made for loving you." Nabiki answered.

"That's a good song." Ranma said as he got a strange look on his face.

"What?" asked Nabiki curious.

"Do you realize this is the longest we've talked about a subject we both like since I moved in here?" Ranma said.

"Yeah, it is isn't it!" Nabiki said amazed as she also realized in all that time she really didn't know anything about Ranma at all.

"So, tell me more about yourself." Nabiki said.

"Why?" asked Ranma.

"Because I want to know more about you." Nabiki responded. "I just realized I don't know a whole lot about you."

"I don't know a lot about you either, so what's your point?"

"Well, I guess I like talking to you." Nabiki said.

"I see." Ranma said thoughtfully. "I can agree there. The only ones who ever want to talk to me are guys wanting to know how far I've gone with my fiancées. No one seems to care about the fact that I don't want anyone of those girls."

"Really?" said Nabiki pouncing on some gossip. "How come?"

"Well,…" said Ranma as he remembered who he was talking with. "…You promise no one else will hear about this?"

"I swear on all that is holy." Nabiki said as Ranma didn't look convinced. "Okay. I swear to destroy every KISS CD I own if I tell another living soul. As well as all my other KISS memorabilia."

"What KISS memorabilia?" asked Ranma.

"I keep it in a safety deposit box downtown." Nabiki said. "I'd be foolish to keep it here in a place that's constantly under attack and has people smashing through the walls."

"Makes sense. Alright then." Ranma said convinced. "First, lets start with Shampoo. Those amazons treat men like breeding stock and slaves. I'd never fit in there."

"Point. Okay, Ukyo?"

"She's been my best friend for years. She's like a little sister to me."

"I can see that. What about Kodachi?" asked Nabiki as Ranma gave her a look that asked if she were crazy. "Right, sorry. Should have known that one. What about Akane?"

"No offense, but there is no chance in hell I will ever marry your sister!"

"Why? Isn't she good enough for you?"

"No, I did love her once, but then I fell out of love with her."

"Why?"

"One simple word." Ranma said. "Trust."

"She never trusts you." Nabiki said understanding.

"Exactly." Ranma said. "How can I marry someone who hits me with a mallet just for looking in another girls direction."

"You've got a point." Nabiki said agreeing. "She overreacts to everything."

"Yeah." Ranma said as a knock came to the door.

"Nabiki? It's time for bed." The voice of the lovely Kasumi Tendo said from the other side of the door.

"Okay Kasumi." Nabiki said as she listened for her sister to leave. "Man. Where'd the time go?"

"I know. It just flew by." Ranma said surprised. "Well, I should go."

Ranma headed for the door when he found himself, stopped by Nabiki.

"It might be safer if you use the window." Nabiki said.

"Good point." Ranma replied with a chuckle as he changed direction.

"Ranma, would you like to hangout tomorrow?" asked Nabiki as he opened the window.

"Huh?" said Ranma confused. "Why would you wanna hangout with me?"

"Lots of reasons." Nabiki responded. "You're a fellow KISS fan. Plus, I kinda enjoyed talking with you."

"But, wouldn't you rather hang with your friends?"

"Well, the truth is, I don't really have any friends." Nabiki said embarrassed. "Not many people want to be friends with the ice queen."

Ranma started to feel sorry for the middle Tendo sister. He knew exactly how she felt. Not many people wanted to be friends with a guy who would be attacked for no reason like he was every single day.

"I'd be honored to hang out with you tomorrow Nabiki." Ranma said with that smile of his that made the woman of Nerima weak in the knees. "I would also be honored to be your friend, if you'll also be mine."

"I'd like that." Nabiki said with a warm and sincere smile that made Ranma realize that she was absolutely beyond cute.

With that said, Ranma took a bow and left through the open window. Nabiki then closed it and dressed for bed.

As she lay in bed, she could help but think about what just happened with the pig-tailed martial artist.

>Who'd have thought.> She thought as she lay there. >The Wild Stallion and the Ice Queen as friends.>

Nabiki then went to sleep with a huge smile on her face.

To Be Continued… 

_Author's Notes Two:_ That's it for Chapter One. Be here for Chapter Two which takes place a couple of months after this one as Ranma buys his friend a present. It Chapter Two: Anything For My Baby. See-ya then. Ciao.

_P.S.:_ The story of Sarai is one of my favorite manga series. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. It's actually got a good story line.


	2. Anything for my baby

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Ranma or KISS

"" Speaking

>> Thoughts

# Sound Effects

( ) Author sees a chance for a joke or comment and takes it

Chapter Two: Anything for my baby 

It was a quiet day in Nerima as the one and only, (Much to the disappointment of his fiancées.) Ranma Saotome was walking through the mall. It had been about three months since he'd formed a friendship with the ice queen herself, Nabiki Tendo. Most people wouldn't because they were afraid of her, but Ranma got to see a side that those kids at school never saw. A side she claimed she only showed in front of her big sister Kasumi. But he enjoyed being her friend and she enjoyed being his.

The reason he was at the mall today was important. It was Nabiki's birthday. So he spent most of his day walking around the mall getting her some presents. He found a copy of KISS Gold, which had over forty songs of KISS so he snatched that up. Then he bought her some perfume he knew she liked, as well as some manga she liked reading.

However, he still felt he needed to get her something else. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what. He continued to think about this as he paused in front of a dress shop. He looked up and saw the most beautiful dress he'd seen in a long time on a mannequin in the front window.

The dress was made of black silk, and ended around the knees. It hugged a girl's body just right, showing off her curves. The neckline curved down showing off just a hint of cleavage to be sexy, but not too much to be revealing. It had a strap around the neck and the back was left completely open. It looked breathtaking, and Ranma knew it would look stunning on Nabiki.

The problem was finding one in her size. Ranma contemplated this for several minutes before sighing. He knew what he had to do. He lifted a cold bottle of water he'd bought earlier and poured some over his head triggering his curse. Then he walked into the store, not realizing he was being watched.

"May I help you?" asked a Saleswoman.

"Yes. I'd like to try on that dress you have in the front window." Ranma said politely.

"That's one of our most popular items." The saleswoman responded as she got one in Ranma's size.

Ranma then went into the changing room to try it on, still not realizing that whoever was watching him earlier was now in the dress shop.

It took a couple of minutes of struggle, but Ranma finally had the dress on and stepped out to see how it looked. He looked in the huge mirror next to the changing rooms and smiled. It looked great on him/her so it would look fabulous on Nabiki. He quietly thanked the gods that he lost a bet with her a couple weeks ago and was forced to wear her school uniform for the day. It might have been embarrassing, but at least he learned they wore the same size.

>I could just imagine what mom would say if she could see me now.> Ranma thought with a chuckle.

"Ranma, why are you trying on a dress? That isn't very manly." Nodoka's voice said.

>That's exactly what she'd,…!> thought Ranma as he realized two things.

One was that the voice of his mother, wasn't in his head. Second, his mother was standing behind him in the mirror fingering the Saotome honor blade.

"Mom!" said Ranma as he turned around looking nervous. "W…what're you doing here?"

"I was running a few errands when I saw you enter this store." Nodoka said looking at what her son/daughter was wearing.

"I can explain!" said a scared Ranma.

"Please do." Nodoka responded.

Ranma explained about how it was a present for Nabiki and he just wanted to make sure it fit right. He just hoped she didn't ask how he knew how they wore the same size.

>My son/daughter is trying on a dress he plans to buy for his/her friend.> thought Nodoka. >I guess that's manly.>

"That's very sweet of you Ranma." Nodoka said with a smile. "It is a lovely dress."

"I thought so too." Ranma said relaxing as he realized he wouldn't be on the business end of the honor blade.

"Oh my. If it's Nabiki's birthday, perhaps I should get her something as well." Nodoka said thoughtfully as she looked back into the store. "Ranma, could I ask your help for a moment?"

"Sure mom." Ranma said as he realized what she meant.

Now he wished she had used the blade.

One hour later, and several tried on dresses and other things, Ranma and his mom left the store with their purchases. Ranma was ever the gentleman helping his mother carry her bags as well as his/her own.

They chatted while they walked home to the Tendo Dojo. Ranma was happy his mother had returned from her trip. She'd left a few weeks ago to care for a sick relative and had just gotten back to town. He really missed her as she did him.

When they reached the Tendo household, Ranma went in first and announced he was home. Before he could say anything else, Akane appeared.

"Where have you been all day?" demanded the youngest Tendo. "You were with your hussies weren't you!"

"Akane,…" said Ranma as he/she decided to have some fun with her. "…you're absolutely correct. I spent the last two hours in the company of a very beautiful lady."

"I KNEW IT!" screamed Akane as the gruesome twosome (aka Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo.) appeared at the threat of the unity of the schools.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" cried Soun. "My baby is betrayed!"

"Boy!" said Genma sounding determined. "How dare you cheat on Akane!"

"Who says I did?" asked Ranma as Nodoka entered behind him. "I happen to think my mom is a very beautiful lady."

"How nice of you to say so Ranma." Nodoka said pleasantly as her face turned to a scowl. "Hello husband."

"He…hello Nodoka." Genma said nervously.

Soun and Akane froze at that as Ranma and Nodoka went to the living room. Nodoka left her bags with Ranma and went to see what Kasumi was doing. As Ranma sat at the table with the bags around him, Akane and the gruesome twosome entered the room. Akane sat down to watch the TV, while the gruesome twosome went back to their shogi game. (Do those two ever do anything else? Marriage plots aside.)

"Ranma, what's in the bags?" asked Akane curious.

"Nabiki's presents." Ranma said nonchalantly. "Have you seen her?"

"Why are you buying my sister presents you pervert?" yelled Akane as the father's turned their attention away from the game again.

"Boy! What are you doing?" yelled Genma finding his spine again. "You should be buying presents for your fiancée. Not her sister!"

"I agree." Soun said. "You have no reason to buy her gifts."

"No reason?" said Ranma confused as he realized something. "Oh my god! Don't tell me you don't realize what day this is?"

"What's that got to do anything with it pervert?" yelled Akane. "Today is a day like any other day!"

"You're wrong on that count." The voice of the middle Tendo sister said from the doorway to the living room.

They all looked and saw Nabiki leaning against the doorway dressed in her usual T-shirt and shorts. Ranma wasted no time taking her the gifts he bought.

"Happy birthday Nabs!" said Ranma smiling as the other three idiots in the room froze.

It was so obvious that they'd forgotten.

"For me?" said Nabiki in shock, like she wasn't used to getting presents.

"Yep." Ranma said.

"Thank you Ranma!" said Nabiki said giving him/her a big hug. "I thought only Kasumi remembered."

"Hey!" said Ranma. "I never forget my friends."

The two of them went upstairs to Nabiki's room, leaving the three idiots downstairs. Once in her room, Nabiki looked at the presents and squealed in delight at each one. When she saw the dress, her eyes bugged out.

"Ranma. This is beautiful!" She said happily as she saw the price tag. "Holy crap! How could you afford this?"

"My mom gave me a bankcard a few months ago." Ranma said. "I was surprised to see how much there actually was in there the first time I used it."

"How much?" asked Nabiki as Ranma told her. "Holy shit! That's a lot of money!"

"I know." Ranma said. "I never knew mom had that much before."

"Me either." Nabiki said. "But thanks again for the presents."

"No problem." Ranma said. "So, what are we doing to celebrate your birthday?"

"Uh, I don't really think we're doing anything other then Kasumi making me a cake like she does every year." Nabiki said thinking about it.

"What!" said Ranma. "That's not the way to celebrate a birthday."

"It's the way I do." Nabiki muttered sadly.

"Not anymore." Ranma said confidently. "After dinner you are gonna put on your new dress, and we're gonna paint the town red!"

"Huh!" said Nabiki confused. "We're gonna what?"

"We are going to go out tonight and we are going to party." Ranma said. "I want no objections."

"O…Okay." Nabiki said still in shock. "I'll get ready after dinner."

"Good. Now I'd better go." Ranma said heading for the door.

"Why's that?" asked Nabiki curiously.

"Because I'm going out tonight and I haven't a thing to wear." Ranma said making her laugh. >She looks so pretty when she laughs.>

"So, how's seven o'clock for you?" asked Ranma.

"Seven's good." Nabiki said.

"Great. It's a date. See you then." Ranma said as he/she left the room leaving Nabiki in shock at his/her words.

>Date!> Nabiki thought. >I'm…going on a date…with Ranma!>

As she thought about it, a big smile grew across her face.

**_To be continued…_**

_Author's Notes:_ Chapter Two is said and done. Next is Chapter Three, which will contain the entire night out between Ranma and Nabiki. It's Chapter Three: Rock And Roll All Nite. See-ya then. Ciao.


	3. Rock and Roll All Nite

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Ranma or KISS, but I wish I did because that would be so cool!

"" Speaking

>>Thoughts

# Sound Effects

( ) Author want to make a pun or comment

_Chapter Three: Rock and Roll All Nite_

Ranma waited patiently downstairs for Nabiki. After dinner, and delicious chocolate cake that Kasumi had made, Nabiki got the rest of her presents from Nodoka and Kasumi, while scowling at Genma, Soun and Akane who felt guilty for forgetting. Well, Genma felt bad because before he could eat his piece of cake, Nodoka decided he needed to go on a diet. (Take that lardo!)

When Nabiki announced she was going to get changed, Akane asked why. She'd reacted as usual when she heard her and Ranma were going out. She nearly malleted him for being a pervert with her sister, (In her eyes anyway.), when she found Nabiki standing between the two of them. Akane froze long enough for Kasumi to snatch the mallet and throw it out the door. Genma and Soun wanted to object, but for some reason they kept their yaps shut. (The reason being a sharp looking katana aimed at their throats.)

Ranma had really gone all out for Nabiki's special night. He bought all the right clothes, black dress pants and shoes. A black silk shirt with a red dragon design on it that she'd bought him on the assumption it would look good on him. To top it off, he also wore a white dinner jacket. He looked great.

As he heard someone coming down the stairs, he looked and saw a vision of loveliness. Nabiki wore the new dress he had bought her and it looked fabulous on her. She also wore a pair of black heels, a pair of white gloves, and the gold necklace and pearl earrings that Kasumi had got her for her birthday. Ranma sniffed the air and could also smell the perfume he'd bought her.

"How do I look Ranma?" asked Nabiki bringing his mind back to reality.

"Wow. Nabiki…you look…gorgeous." Ranma replied.

"Thanks." Nabiki said with a blush. "You look nice too."

"Thanks." Ranma said offering his arm to her. "Shall we my lady?"

"Let us be off kind sir." Nabiki said linking her arm in his as they left the Tendo household and walked off into the night.

They were three blocks away from the household when Ranma stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Nabiki.

"You do realize we're being followed right?" said Ranma.

"I was wondering when you were gonna mention them." Nabiki said as she looked over her shoulder and saw three forms huddle into a nearby alley.

"What do you wanna do about them?" asked Nabiki curious.

"Well, I'd hate to get our nice clothes dirty." Ranma said as he got an idea. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" asked Nabiki looking into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" asked Ranma sincerely.

Nabiki didn't have to think about it long.

"Yes." Nabiki said.

"Good." Ranma said as he scooped her up into his arms and ran off across the rooftops at top speed.

"Whoa!" said Nabiki startled as she held on tight.

As she looked at all the building passing by as she rode the Ranma Express she had to admit one thing. This was fun. She couldn't figure out why Akane always complained when Ranma did this with her.

"Yahoo!" cried out Nabiki as she had the time of her life before Ranma finally stopped.

"We're here." Ranma said as Nabiki looked and saw they had arrived at a new nightclub in Nerima called The Spice of the Serpent.

They quickly got inside. Once in they saw that the club was rocking. Several people sat at tables having drinks, while others hit the dance floor and got busy.

"Come on Ranma!" said Nabiki excited as she pulled her friend towards the dance floor.

Ranma wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he didn't know how to dance. But, he didn't want to ruin Nabiki's evening so he went along. After a couple of fumbled tries he started paying attention to the other dancers and suddenly realized this was just like the katas he practiced. So he studied the other dancers technique like he would an opponent, and sure enough he was dancing up a storm.

"Hey! Your pretty good Ranma!" yelled Nabiki over the loud music.

"Ha! Never had a lesson!" answered Ranma smiling.

"You're kidding!" Nabiki said impressed. "You're a natural!"

"Thanks!" Ranma responded liking the fact he was complimented by his friend. "I appreciate it!"

He and Nabiki were like this for half an hour before they decided to take a break. Nabiki went to find them a table, while Ranma went to get them a couple of cokes from the bar. As he headed to the bar he bumped into someone by accident.

"Oh, sorry." Ranma said.

"That okay. Shampoo not watch where going." The other person said.

"Shampoo!" said Ranma startled.

"Ranma!" said Shampoo sounding scared. "W…What you do here?"

"Me? What're you doing here?" asked Ranma worried that she was here to ruin his evening with his friend.

"Shampoo!" said another voice from someone who embraced her from behind. "There you are my love."

"Who're you?" Ranma asked at the man in a gray business suit who had embraced Shampoo.

Ranma couldn't help but think he'd seen this man before with his large amount of ki and his multi-colored hair.

"I believe that's my question?" asked the man as two others appeared.

The first was a woman in a tiger striped suit with cat like eyes. The second was huge and wore a brown suit. He kind of looked like the Big Show from the WWE matches Ranma caught Genma watching at times. Together they looked like a tiger and a grizzly bear.

"Is this man bothering you master?" asked the woman.

"No he not Lemon." Shampoo said. "Curry, this Ranma."

"Ah, Ranma." The man holding Shampoo said. "Shampoo has told me I owe you a debt of gratitude and honor."

"Do I know you?" asked Ranma confused.

"I believe you know my little brother." The man said as he looked to the other two. "Lemon! Garlic! Ranma is an honored friend and is to be treated as such."

"Yes Master." The two said as they vanished as quickly as they appeared.

>Who is this?> thought Ranma as he realized something. >Lemon, Garlic, and Curry! It couldn't be?>

"You're from the Musk Dynasty aren't you?" asked Ranma.

"Yes." The man said. "I am Prince Ku Rie of the Musk Dynasty and Prince Herb's older brother."

"You're Herb's brother!" exclaimed Ranma.

"Yes. I understand you had a recent, falling out with him." Curry said.

"That's putting it mildly." Ranma muttered.

Several months ago he'd been involved in an incident that left him trapped in his girl form because of Herb. He ended up going on an adventure to retrieve the Pot of Liberation to unlock the curse and discovered that Herb had the same curse he had. He eventually not only regained his true form, he also saved Herbs life when the mountain they were fighting on collapsed.

"Yes. I have to apologize for him. He always was a hot head." Curry said.

"So, have you come to avenge him?" asked Ranma.

"Actually, I'm here to date my love here." Curry said kissing the side of Shampoo's neck making her sigh.

"Shampoo love when Curry do that." Shampoo moaned. "Do again."

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be chasing me?" asked Ranma confused. >Not that I care if you want this guy instead.>

"I guess we should explain." Curry said. "Would you like to join us at our private table?"

"Sure. But, can I get Nabiki first? It's her birthday and we're celebrating."

"Mercenary Girl here too?" said Shampoo. "Who else who live in Nerima here?"

"Now where am I?" said a voice behind Ranma. (Just kidding! Please exclude this last line.)

"Of course your girlfriend may join us." Curry said as he snapped his fingers and the man in the brown suit appeared again. "Accompany Ranma to his date and escort them to my table!"

"Yes Master!" said the man as he did as he was told.

"Ah, Nabiki is just a friend." Ranma quickly explained. "I'm just trying to help her celebrate her birthday properly."

"I understand." Curry said. "I apologize for my presumption."

Ranma quickly looked around and found Nabiki. She was curious about the big guy following Ranma, but when he told her they were invited to a private table, she shrugged it off and followed the big guy.

Moments later they were at Curry and Shampoo's private table. It was on the second balcony where only V.I.P.'s could get in. Nabiki had to admit she was impressed.

"So, what's up with you two?" asked Nabiki interrupting the two as they kissed.

"Well, as I told Ranma, I owe him a debt of gratitude." Curry explained. "For if it weren't for him, I'd never to be able to see Shampoo out in the open, without fear of being caught."

"What're you talking about?" asked Ranma.

"Shampoo met Curry several years ago." Shampoo explained. "Because relations between Amazons and Musk Dynasty are terrible, we forced to hide we love each other."

"We would always meet in secret, always in fear of being caught by Amazon or Musk patrols." Curry continued. "Then one day, an unexpected thing happened."

"Which was?" asked Nabiki curious.

"A certain red headed girl defeated Shampoo in combat and she left her village to hunt her." Curry said as the realization dawned on Nabiki and Ranma's faces.

"You mean you weren't trying to kill me?" exclaimed Ranma in shock.

"No. Shampoo was trying." The peppy Amazon insisted. "Just not so hard."

"Luckily you were skillful enough for her to actually look like she really was trying harder." Curry said with a laugh. "Then you defeated her in your male form. It took all the self control I had not to tear you apart."

"Why didn't you?" asked Nabiki thankful he hadn't.

"Shampoo was followed." Curry explained. "How else would she prove that she killed the girl who defeated her? She had to act according to her laws, lest she get caught."

"Now Shampoo live in Japan while try to figure out way end engagement to Ranma." Shampoo said. "So far only way is for another suitor defeat him. But suitor has to be Amazon."

"Which means that only Mousse can do it." Nabiki said. "Well, maybe I can help. I'm good at finding loopholes."

"Shampoo hope you can." The Amazon said as she threw a book on the table. "This maybe help."

"What's this?" asked Nabiki as she looked it over. "Ah, your Amazon rule book. This will come in handy."

"How much mercenary girl charge Shampoo?" asked Shampoo curious.

"Free of charge." Nabiki said. "I just want to help."

"I appreciate it Ms. Tendo." Curry said. "Now I owe you a debt of honor as well."

"What did you mean by owing me a debt of gratitude and honor anyway?" asked Ranma curious.

"I owe you for allowing me to see Shampoo with only my honor guards knowing." Curry explained. "Plus, I feel terrible for all the trouble my brother caused you. He may be the successor to the throne, but he is too hotheaded for his own good. Then after all that trouble, you saved his life."

"I see." Ranma said. "So, how do you plan on repaying it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to learn the ki techniques of the royal family of the Musk Dynasty?" asked Curry as everyone within earshot (At least those who knew what he was talking about.) dropped their jaws in shock.

"But, your highness!" said Garlic flustered. "Those techniques are not for outsiders to learn!"

"Quiet!" said Curry. "I feel the debt I owe Ranma is more important then those stupid laws."

"Yes master." Garlic said sheepishly.

"It would be interesting to have another reason to stay in Nerima awhile." The tiger woman Lemon said cracking her knuckles. "I would like to meet the man who defeated my brother Lime."

"Lime's your brother!" exclaimed Ranma in shock.

"Of course. We're twins." Lemon responded.

"Whoa!" said Ranma. "Is Garlic related to Mint?"

"No. While Lime and Lemon share the blood of the tiger, Mint is the wolf, and Garlic is the grizzly bear." Curry explained.

"Ah!" said Ranma understanding. "Well, I'd love to learn what you can teach me."

"Excellent." Curry said. "But we'll worry about that tomorrow. I understand it is Nabiki here's birthday, is it not?"

"How'd you know that?" asked Nabiki shocked.

"Ranma mentioned it." Curry said. "So let us celebrate properly."

With that said the party really took off. Ranma, Nabiki, Shampoo, Curry, Lemon and Garlic partied the rest of the night away. They hit the dance floor several times, where Ranma and Nabiki learned the huge Garlic was really very, very good at dancing, making several girls in the club swoon. Curry paid for the drinks for the rest of the night. They also sat around and laughed like they were old friend. Which was what the looked like to anyone who was watching them.

Ranma and Nabiki were also shocked to hear that Curry also was a KISS fan, his favourite song being God of Thunder. When Shampoo wondered what they were talking about, Curry got the DJ to play KISS songs for the almost the rest of the night. It was shocking to learn he owned this nightclub, but they got over it. By the end of the night not only did Nabiki and Ranma have permanent V.I.P. status as well as four new friends, Shampoo was now a fan of KISS. She especially loved the songs Beth and Shock Me.

Eventually the time came for Ranma and Nabiki to go home. Curry arranged to meet Ranma the next day for training, and Nabiki agreed to meet Shampoo in private during her break in order to find a loophole in the lawbook.

Ranma at first said they would walk, but Curry said he wouldn't hear of it and had them go home in his car. They accepted his kind offer, and their eyes bugged open when they saw his car was a limo driven by Garlic. It was too late to refuse the offer so they climbed inside and rode off. It wasn't long before they arrived at home.

"Ranma, thanks." Nabiki said as they approached the front door.

"For what?" asked Ranma confused.

"For tonight." Nabiki said with a smile. "This was the best birthday that I've had in a very long time."

"Glad I could be of help." Ranma said politely.

"I'm really lucky to have a great friend such as you." Nabiki said as she thought. >I just wish we were more then that.>

"I'm lucky to have you as a friend too." Ranma said smiling as he thought. >God she is so pretty. Why couldn't I be engaged to her instead?>

With that said the two of them walked inside, went to their rooms since everyone was asleep, and went to bed. Both were thinking that this was the best night of their lives.

To Be Continued… 

_Author's Notes:_ That's it for Chapter Three. Next we deal with the aftermath of this little night out. With Kodachi trying to hurt Nabiki for allegedly stealing her Ranma-sama, can Ranma get to her side when he has to fight through all his rivals, who for some reason decide to attack at once? It's Chapter Four: Don't Let Me Down. See-ya then. Ciao.

_P.S.:_ I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews and let you know that, (Even though it wasn't requested.), I will be writing the concert chapter. I'm also planning something very special for this concert. I hope you'll all like it.


	4. Don't Let Me Down

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own KISS or Ranma. But the world would be a more magical place if I did.

"" Speaking

>>Thoughts

# Sound Effects

( ) Author want to make a joke and/or comment

_Chapter 4: Don't Let Me Down_

It was a peaceful day in Nerima as Ranma finished up his day at school. His good friend Nabiki had started tutoring him a few weeks ago and even he was impressed with how well he was doing. He was okay before, but now he was better. He was a D- student before, but the other students in the class thought it was a sign of the Apocolypse that he was now a straight A student. Ranma had to admit that Nabiki made learning fun.

Today they were going to go out for ice cream to celebrate his A+ on his history exam. She'd told him she was proud of him at lunch, and that one compliment made him happier then he had ever been.

>Funny? Where is she?> thought Ranma as he approached the front gate where they'd arranged to meet after school.

He looked all around as different students walked off for home, or whatever it is that high school students do after school. He saw several different girls, but no Nabiki. Where the heck was she? He hoped she didn't forget. Part of him really liked when he and Nabiki would hang out.

"RANMMA!" yelled a female voice.

Ranma looked in the voices direction and saw a girl with long black hair running up towards him. As she got closer he recognized her as one of the students who work for Nabiki. Her name was, Yuki he thought.

"What's up?" asked Ranma as the girl reached his side completely out of breath.

"You…gotta…hurry!" Yuki panted while gasping for air. "Nabiki's…in…trouble!"

"What?" Ranma said alarmed. "How? Where is she?"

"Koda…chi." Yuki said catching her breath. "She claimed, Nabiki was stealing you from her and ordered her to leave you alone. Nabiki said she'll hangout with whoever she chooses and she attacked her."

"Is she okay?" asked Ranma in a panic.

"She's okay so far." Yuki said. "She ran off with Kodachi chasing after her."

"Which way?"

"That way! Towards the soccer field!" said Yuki pointing towards the west as Ranma quickly ran off in that direction.

>Please god!> thought Ranma. >Let me be on time!>

Unfortunately, the gods weren't listening as the Blue Blunder, (Not a typo.), of Furikan High School, Tatewaki Kuno appeared. He was dressed in his usual robes and had his bokken ready.

"Halt scoundrel!" ordered Kuno. "I demand you release Akane Tendo and the spirited pig-tailed girl from the spells you have placed on their hearts! If not then I, the Blue Thunder, champion of the heavens, will smite thee!"

"Get the hell outta my way Kuno!" yelled Ranma.

"Never!" Kuno yelled as he attacked. "I STRIKE!"

Kuno quickly ran forward swinging his bokken at Ranma. The youngest Saotome dogged the shots trying to get past, however the Blue Blunder (Again, not a typo.) was persistant and would not let him pass.

"You asked for this Kuno!" said Ranma pissed off as he used his speed, grabbed the bokken out of Kuno's hand, and proceeded to break it over the Blue Blunder's head. (Personally I'd have shoved it up his butt and turned him into a Popsicle, but Ranma's in a hurry here.)

"I…fight…on!" announced Kuno as he collapsed out cold.

"Good riddance Kuno!" said Ranma with a snarl as he continued to go find Nabiki.

He arrived at the soccer field and quickly surveyed the scene. It looked like someone using gymnastic tools had chased someone towards the south. He quickly ran off in that direction. He listened and soon heard the distinct laughter of the Black Rose in the distance. He just might make it.

"Saotome! Prepare yourself!" yelled a voice above Ranma's head.

Ranma looked up and saw Mousse flying towards him as he threw some daggers. Ranma quickly dodged them and assumed an attack stance.

"Back off Mousse!" said Ranma. "I'm not in the mood!"

"Shampoo went out last night and didn't return until this morning!" said Mousse as he launched his chains and other weapons from his sleeves at Ranma. "What have you done to her? You've ruined her purity haven't you!"

"I…said…back…OFF!" yelled Ranma as he dodged the weapons and unleashed the full fury of the Chestnut Fist on Mousse.

Mousse quickly collapsed from the pain of being hit over five hundred times in a second. Ranma then quickly ran in the direction of the laugh he heard. When he got there he saw that they apparently headed northeast. However, he also saw something that scared him. There was fresh blood on the ground!

"I'll be there soon Nabs!" said Ranma as he hurried faster.

He ran faster and faster until finally he spotted them. Kodachi was throwing her clubs at Nabiki who was dodging and getting hit with the Black Roses ribbon, which felt like a whip. Ranma was about to speed up more when he felt danger.

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" yelled the voice of the eternally lost pig boy, Ryouga Hibiki.

Ranma leapt backwards as Ryouga left his usual crater in the ground. Just over Ryouga's shoulder he could see the attack on Nabiki continued. He had no time for this. He had to help her.

"Ryouga, I've no time for this!" yelled Ranma desperately.

"Because of you, I have seen hell!" said Ryouga not listening to Ranma's pleas. "Prepare to die!"

Ryouga attacked with his umbrella and bandanna's as Ranma was dodging attacks again. Normally they wouldn't touch him but they were today because his attention was on Nabiki. He had to get past Ryouga and help her. He tried in vain to get past Ryouga, but the lost boy held his ground and kept Ranma back.

>What the heck do I do?> thought Ranma as a loud roar was heard above them.

Both fighters looked up as a woman dressed in a black gi, with tiger striped boots, shoulder pads and shorts around the groin area, appeared. She had cat like eyes and her black hair had red stripes through the back. This was Ranma's new friend Lemon, honor guard to Prince Curry of the Musk Dynasty and Lime's twin sister. The very same Lime, that Ryouga defeated with the ShiShi Hokodan on Treasure Mountain in the battle for the water Pot of Liberation.

"Ranma! He's mine!" yelled Lemon. "Go help Ms. Tendo!"

"Thanks!" yelled Ranma as he leapt over Ryouga's head.

"Oh no you don't Ranma!" yelled Ryouga reaching for his leg, only to get hit in the stomach by the girl. >I haven't been hit like that since I fought Lime!>

"Leave him alone!" said Lemon. "Your fights with me!"

Ranma continued on his way. He could see the fear in Nabiki's eyes now. But once again fate worked against him as the annoying, Pantyhose Taro appeared in his way.

"Move it Pantyhose Taro!" yelled Ranma.

"Stop calling me that femboy!" yelled Taro pissed as he used his canteen to change into his cursed form of the drowned Yeti, while riding an ox, while carrying an eel and a crane, plus the drowned octopus so he could beat up Ranma.

>Oh great!> thought Ranma as he dodged Taro's tentacles and ink blasts.

Nabiki could see him now and looked like she thought things would be all right. Then she saw Taro and got worried again. Suddenly a huge man dressed like a barbarian in brown fur appeared. This was the other honor guard for Prince Curry, the human grizzly bear himself, Garlic.

"I'll hold him off Ranma!" yelled Garlic as he grabbed Taro in a bear hug and held on tight.

Ranma ran past them and was almost at Nabiki when he heard the call of the worst person in all of Nerima.

"WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!" cried out Happosai as he ran down the road carrying his bag of stolen women's underwear with several women chasing him.

>Why me? Why today?>Ranma thought with a groan.

"Soaring Dragon!" yelled a voice as someone seemed to fly past Happosai, who collapsed like he had been punched in the back and stomach.

The person who did this wore a black gi with an armor covered in golden scales. He also had multi-colored hair. This was Prince Curry himself.

"Go Ranma!" he called out. "I'll deal with the pervert!"

"Thank you!" yelled Ranma as he hurried and finally reached Nabiki's side catching a club aimed for her head and crushing it like it was nothing.

"Ranma darling!" said Kodachi confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You so much as touch Nabiki one more time and you'll regret it!" yelled Ranma who sounded like he had literally went through hell to get here. Which in fact, he had.

"You wicked girl! What have you done to control my Ranma?" said Kodachi. "I'll dispose of this wretched girl and then we can go out my love!"

"I warned you!" yelled Ranma. "Arrogant Tiger Blast!"

Kodachi barely had time to look shocked as Ranma's powerful ki attack exploded in her face. The resulting explosion launched her all the way across Nerima.

"Nabiki!" said Ranma taking his friend in his arms and held her. "Are you okay?"

"Ye…yeah." Nabiki said as he noticed a huge cut on her arm.

"Thank god! I tried to get here sooner but ever single one of my idiotic enemies all attacked at once." said Ranma as he noticed Nabiki's sleeve was dark red. "You're bleeding!"

"Huh?" said Nabiki looking at her wound. "That? It's just a scratch."

"I'm still gonna get you to Dr. Tofu!" said Ranma standing up with her in his arms. "Hold on! We'll be there…"

"RANMA NO BAKA!" yelled the voice of Akane Tendo. "Put my sister down you pervert!"

"I really have no time for this." Ranma said as he ran off in the direction of Dr. Tofu's office.

"Get back here you pervert!" yelled Akane as she gave chase.

She made it two blocks before she spotted Ryouga lying unconscious on the ground. She quickly assumed the usual.

"Ranma! How dare you pick on Ryouga!" screamed Akane.

She continued to give chase she was watched from high above on the rooftops, by none other than Prince Curry and his honor guards.

"Excitable girl isn't she?" said Prince Curry.

"Indeed." Lemon and Garlic agreed.

"Doc! You got an incoming!" yelled Ranma as he used his leg to open the door to the office.

"Ranma! I told you I'm fine!" insisted Nabiki.

"Ranma?" said Dr. Tofu as he came in from the back and saw Nabiki. "What happened here?"

Ranma quickly explained as he carried her to the back and Dr. Tofu gave here a full examination. She luckily only had several cuts and bruises, but otherwise she was perfectly fine. While Dr. Tofu got some bandages and tread to tend to the cut on Nabiki's arm, Ranma broke down.

"I'm so sorry Nabiki!" said Ranma with tears in his eyes. "I failed to protect you."

"You look like you succeeded to me." Nabiki said. "If you hadn't arrived when you did, then it could have been worse."

"Still I…" said Ranma.

"Ranma! It wasn't your fault. It was those idiots fault!" said Nabiki. "You tried to get to me. I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself."

"You really don't blame me?" asked Ranma.

"I trust you Ranma. I told you so last night when we went out." Nabiki said. "So quit beating yourself up about it!"

"Okay." Ranma said calming down as Dr. Tofu returned.

He quickly bandaged the cut on her arm after stitching it. Then Ranma picked her up and headed for home.

"Ah, I can walk you know." Nabiki said when they were a block from Dr. Tofu's.

"Oh. Sorry." Ranma said as he set her down.

"That's okay." Nabiki said as they continued on their way.

"I really owe Curry one today." Ranma said.

"Why?" asked Nabiki.

"He helped me out." Ranma replied as he told her the story.

"Wow. I guess I owe them too." Nabiki said.

"No need." A voice behind them said. "We were glad to be of help."

The two friends turned around and saw that Curry, Lemon, and Garlic had joined them.

"Besides, I haven't had a fight like that in years." Garlic said. "To bad he has a glass jaw."

"Garlic, you can smash a boulder with your pinky." Lemon responded. "Anybody fighting you has a glass jaw."

"So, we still on for training?" asked Curry.

"Sure. Just let me get Nabiki home." Ranma said.

"Actually, can I come to?" asked Nabiki. "I'm suppose to meet Shampoo later and I don't trust that I've seen the last of Kodachi."

"Sure. Come on." Curry said as he led them to an open field and the training began.

"What a good training exercise needs is music!" proclaimed Curry as Lemon set a Boom Box on the ground and hit play. Moments later the sound of KISS filled the air. "I find listening to this really relaxes me as I train. Do you mind?"

"Nope." Ranma said as they began.

To test Ranma's skill, they had a little, all out sparring match. Which included ki blasts. Luckily Garlic, Lemon, Nabiki, and the Boom Box were at a safe distance.

"Your pretty good Ranma." Curry said respectfully as they took a break. "I can see how you defeated my brother."

"Your not so bad yourself." Ranma said respectfully. "You're even better then Herb."

"Well, unlike him, just because I can defeat most of my sparring partners and teachers, I still feel like I can improve even more." Curry said. "But I'd like to talk to you about that ki attack of yours."

"What about it?" asked Ranma.

"Well, are you aware that using an emotion such as confidence can be used in other ways?" asked Curry.

"It can?" said Ranma surprised. "I just made it up as I went along."

"Well, if used properly, then it can." Curry said as he snapped his fingers and Lemon approached with several different scrolls. "These will help you."

"What are they?"

"Confidence ki skills." Curry said. "Besides my style, I will teach you the full uses of your confidence ki."

"Cool!" said Ranma as he accepted the scrolls and began reading.

As Nabiki watched, she felt she had a long day ahead of her. When Ranma took off his shirt though, she quickly decided that there was no place she'd rather be right now.

Later that night, Ranma was sleeping soundly in bed. Curry had really put him through his paces today. He hadn't figured that it would be so hard to learn his style. But to do so, Ranma had to learn a way to double his own natural ki. That had really worn him completely out. But, in the long run it would make him better. He'd even got Curry to loan him other emotion ki attack scrolls. He figured that if he studied these, then he'd always be ready, no matter how he felt. He liked the confidence attacks though. There was one he really looked forward to using.

Suddenly a scream rang out that made Ranma's blood run cold. That scream, belonged to Nabiki. Seconds later he leapt to his feet and was outsideNabiki's room. He burst in and surveyed for danger. It was dark in the room, but light from the full moon outside lit the room enough to see Nabiki sitting up in bed in a cold sweat.

"Nabs, you okay?" asked Ranma as he hurried to her side.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." Nabiki said.

"I know all about those." Ranma said as he held her in his arms. "Shhh! It's all okay now."

"Thanks Ranma." Nabiki said relaxing. "I hope I never dream that again."

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Ranma.

"I dreamed that Kodachi finished me off, before you could get there." Nabiki said worried.

"It's alright Nabs." Ranma said as he held here head against his chest. "It'll never happen again. Even if I have too protect you twenty-four seven."

"Really?" asked Nabiki sitting up and looking into his eyes. "Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course I would Nabiki." Ranma said reassuringly. "I care about you."

Neither knew who started it. Neither really cared. But it happened. Ranma kneeled closer to Nabiki, while Nabiki leaned closer to Ranma. Two sets of eyes closed as two sets of lips touched. They wrapped their arms around each other and just sat there kissing each other. Neither cared if the entire world burst into that room. All they cared about was that moment in time.

Neither also didn't notice they were being watched.

"Oh my!" said Kasumi as she gotten up to check on Nabiki when she'd heard her scream.

Nodoka had joined her and both were annoyed to see that no one else had woken up to see what was wrong. Then they had seen the scene in Nabiki's room and were shocked.

"I had no idea Nabiki liked Ranma." Kasumi said.

"I could tell." Nodoka said. "They have been getting closer over the last couple of months. It's only natural."

"I guess." Kasumi agreed. "Are you sure that this is proper though?"

"My son is nothing, if not a gentleman." Nodoka said proudly. "I have only gotten to really know him for a couple of months now, but I know that for a fact."

"I see. I guess your right." Kasumi said as she quietly pulled the door shut. "Let's leave them alone."

"Let's." agreed Nodoka as the two headed downstairs to get some tea. "I only hope those idiotic excuses for my husband and your father don't ruin this like they did his engagement to Akane."

"Auntie! I'm surprised at you!" scolded Kasumi. "Father and Uncle Saotome are not idiots!"

"Your right." Nodoka said embarrassed she had said that out loud.

"Of course I am." Kasumi said with a sarcastic smirk. "Father and Uncle are lazy, stupid, emotional, single minded, …(Insert every single insult to man, woman or thing here.)…but they are not idiots!"

"I stand corrected." Nodoka said as the two shared a quiet yet hearty laugh.

To Be Continued… 

_Author's Notes:_ Chapter Four is done. Be here for Chapter Five, where Ranma and Nabiki discuss their newfound feelings for each other. They secretly date and one day one of them is seriously hurt trying to protect the other from a threat to their life. It's Chapter Five: Calling Dr. Love. See-ya then. Ciao.


	5. Calling Dr Love

_Disclaimer:_ I wish I did, but I don't own Ranma or KISS

"" Speaking

>>Thoughts

# Sound Effects

( ) Author wants to make a joke or comment

_**Chapter Five: Calling Dr. Love**_

Ranma and Nabiki continued they're kissing for several minutes. Ranma thought to himself why he hadn't done this sooner, while Nabiki thought about how soft his lips were and how much she was really enjoying her first kiss. Eventually though the kiss ended and the two of them looked at each other with love in their eyes, before they came to their senses and jumped apart.

"What brought that on?" said Nabiki out loud, not that she really didn't care how it happened.

"I don't know." Ranma said. "But, I kinda liked it."

"You did?" said Nabiki as she felt her heart racing.

"Yeah." Ranma said as Nabiki noticed he was blushing. She had actually made Ranma Saotome blush.

"I liked it too Ranma." Nabiki said also blushing a little. "The truth is, I've kinda had a little crush on you for the last couple of months."

"You have?" said Ranma as he was jumping for joy inside.

"Yeah. I mean, I've really gotten to know you better these last couple of months, and I've seen a side of you that not many other people get to see." Nabiki said. "I just didn't want to say anything because I thought it would ruin our friendship."

"Nabiki, you'd always be my friend." Ranma insisted as he took one of her small hands in his. "But I'd be lying if I didn't say that I don't have feelings for you too."

"Really?" Nabiki said happily.

"Of course…" said Ranma as he was cut off by Nabiki grabbing him and laying a kiss, hotter then the first one and more passionate.

"Mmmmm!" moaned Nabiki into the kiss as Ranma began kissing her back.

They were like this for a few more minutes until they finally came up for air.

"WOW!" said the both of them after that kiss.

"So, where do we go from here Nabs?" asked Ranma curious.

"Well, this could be just a thing we have for each other, so maybe we should just do like we've been doing now and see what happens." Nabiki said liking that Ranma seemed to really value her opinion so much.

"Sounds good." Ranma said happy that they had a plan. He then decided to take the initiative and kissed her.

They were still like that, laying on her bed when the sun came up an hour later.

Later that week, Ranma was training with Curry again. The sound of KISS filled the air from Curry's Boom Box. Across the field they had themselves an audience consisting of Nabiki, Garlic, Lemon and Curry's girlfriend Shampoo. Ranma dressed as usual while Nabiki dressed in jeans, a tanktop, and the new leather jacket auntie Nodoka had gotten her for her birthday. Curry dressed in his black gi, while Lemon and Garlic dressed in jeans and muscle shirts. Finally, Shampoo was dressed in one of her usual, skimpy Chinese dresses. This one was purple like her hair.

"Shampoo so happy to see Curry practice." Shampoo said happy that it was her day off today.

"Would that be because you love Curry, or the fact that he's taken his gi top off?" Nabiki said teasing the Amazon.

"Shampoo think it both." Shampoo said with a sigh.

"You really love him don't you?" asked Nabiki.

"Yes. Shampoo love him more then life itself." The Amazon replied. "Just like friend Nabiki love Ranma."

"What?" stuttered Nabiki. "What're you talking about?"

"Nabiki no have to cover for Shampoo." She said. "Shampoo see friend Nabiki looking at Ranma. Looks at Ranma like Curry looks at Shampoo."

"Am I that obvious?" asked Nabiki blushing.

"Shampoo think so. Shampoo doesn't think Ranma notice though." She said to her. "Why you no tell him?"

"Because I'm not sure how he feels about me. He just admitted he has feelings for me and I don't want to push it." Nabiki said.

"Shampoo understand. No want to push Ranma into something like many others do." The Amazon said as she noticed it was almost time for Curry and Ranma's break.

Both her and Shampoo quickly set up the blanket that they had planned to use. Since it was a lovely Saturday afternoon, they decided to turn the training into a picnic. Shampoo made a delicious lunch, and Nabiki actually made the desert, a variation of Kasumi's chocolate cake, only with ice cream filling. Shampoo and Ranma had both been surprised to learn that Nabiki could actually cook, but then learned that she could really only make deserts.

"Man this looks good." Ranma said as he and Curry walked up to the blanket.

"Indeed it does my friend." Curry said as they sat down on the blanket.

They six of them quickly dug in and ate. Shampoo's dishes of Ramen, Tai Dop Voy, Fried Rice and Lo Mein were a big hit. But when they got to Nabiki's cake, they were astounded. It was perfect, and they made sure to tell her so.

"Well. Back to training." Ranma said as he started to get up.

"Ranma, hasn't anyone ever told you that it is a bad idea to train on a full stomach?" asked Curry. "Let's relax after that wonderful meal."

"Well, okay." Ranma said as he sat back down. "Pops never really let me rest after a meal."

"Well Panda man not here, so learn relax." Shampoo said as they laid back and looked at the sky. "Such a beautiful day."

"Your right about that kitten." Curry said using his pet name for her as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "It's a perfect day and nothing could possibly ruin it."

"Never say that in Nerima." Ranma warned. "The minute anyone says that, someone always…"

"Ranma! Prepare to die!" yelled the voice of the eternal lost boy's voice.

Everyone looked up to see Ryouga Hibiki standing in front of they're blanket. He looked a little worse for wear, but angry like usual.

"See what I mean. Hey Ryouga." Ranma said. "What've you been up too?"

"None of your business!" yelled Ryouga. "You won't hide behind some girl now!"

"Girl?" said Lemon. "I'm a woman buddy. Learn to tell the difference!"

"Who'd like to handle this?" asked Curry. "I'd rather not dirty my hands right now."

"I've got him." Ranma said as he got up. "I still owe him for a week ago."

"Have fun Ranma!" called out Nabiki as they all sat up to watch.

"Prepare to die!" yelled Ryouga as he pulled out his umbrella.

"I'm glad you're here P-Chan!" said Ranma with a little chuckle. "I've got a new move I've been dying to try out."

"Take this!" yelled Ryouga as he charged forward with the intention of smashing his umbrella over Ranma's head.

Everyone, except Curry, watched in shock as Ranma did a very suicidal thing in this situation. He just stood there as the umbrella came down on his forehead.

"RANMA!" screamed Nabiki in fear for his life.

#Crack!#

"Huh?" said everyone except Ranma and Curry in shock.

The umbrella, upon contact with Ranma's head, had just broken in half.

"What the heck?" exclaimed the shocked Ryouga as he looked at his broken umbrella handle as if it had the answers.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ranma. "It worked!"

"Nicely done Ranma!" called out Curry as he applauded.

"What did you do?" demanded Ryouga.

"It's a little trick using my confidence Ki." Ranma explained. "It's called the Shield of the Tiger. As long as I feel confident in my abilities then when I use the shield, I can't be hurt. My entire body becomes as hard as steel."

"Damn you!" yelled Ryouga as he attacked with his fists. "You'll pay for cheating on Akane!"

"Cheating?" said Ranma confused as Ryouga's fist bounced off of the shield. "Who says I'm cheating on her?"

"You're here on a date with Shampoo!" Ryouga yelled as his hands were killing him.

"Huh?" said Ranma as he realized what he was talking about. "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!"

"What's so funny?" asked Ryouga.

"Shampoo isn't here with me." Ranma said. "We're just friends now."

"LIAR!" yelled Ryouga as he threw his bandannas recklessly.

"Hey!" yelled Nabiki. "Watch it with those things!"

Ranma looked as several of the bandannas hit the ground around his friends. Several of the very same bandannas were getting awfully close to hitting both Nabiki and Shampoo.

"Will you watch it you idiot!" yelled Ranma. "There are innocent civilians here!"

"It's there own fault for interfering!" yelled Ryouga.

"Fist of the Dragon!" yelled Curry's voice.

Ryouga looked to his left, only to see Curry punch him in his chin and knock him over the horizon.

"I thought you didn't want to dirty your hands?" asked Ranma jokingly.

"Sorry, but he almost hit Shampoo." Curry said politely. "I tend to be a little over protective of her."

"Ah, no harm was done anyway." Ranma said. "Ready to continue?"

"I swear Ranma, only you could fight someone and want to continue training when it's all said and done." Nabiki chuckled.

"It's a gift." Ranma said jokingly.

"Shall we?" asked Curry as they went back into the field.

"Halt demon!" yelled a voice behind them.

Everyone looked and saw that behind them stood Tatewaki Kuno. Only instead of his usual bokken, he held a large and sharp looking katana.

"Once again, I demand…" said Kuno as he was interrupted.

"Friend of yours?" asked Garlic.

"Nope." Ranma said as he wished he could go a day without being attacked.

"Thou shalt release the pig-tailed girl and Akane Tendo from your spells or face the wrath of heaven!" continued Kuno.

"Pig-tailed girl?" said Curry confused.

"Cold water." Ranma said.

"You mean…?" said Curry as he came to a realization. "Oh god! Now that is hilarious! This moron actually likes her!"

"That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard all day!" laughed Garlic with a deep and loud laugh.

"You got that right." Lemon laughed as well.

"Enough talk!" yelled Kuno. "I strike!"

Ranma leapt out of the way as Kuno swung the katana around like crazy. He didn't even care how close he came to hitting anyone other then Ranma.

"Hey!" yelled Ranma. "Watch it!"

"Die foul demon!" yelled Kuno.

"We might as well get comfy." Curry said as they all sat back down.

Nabiki watched as Ranma dodged all of Kuno's strikes and landing some of his own. It looked like this fight would end like all the others, with Kuno either flying through the air, or laying on the ground out cold. It was then she thought she saw something.

She looked around the park to see what it was. She could have sworn it looked like a glint of light off of a piece of metal. Finally she spotted it in a nearby tree. She looked better and saw it was Sasuke aiming a crossbow. Her blood ran cold as she realized where it was aimed. Directly at Ranma, whose back was turned to the tree!

The next few minutes ran slowly in Nabiki's eyes. When asked why she had done this afterwards, she said she didn't know why she did it. Rather then yell a warning to Ranma, she ran forward, screaming his name. He looked at her in confusion as he knocked Kuno away. With all the strength she could muster as she saw the crossbow bolt fly, she pushed Ranma to safety. Then she felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Nabiki?" said Ranma in confusion as he saw her collapse.

Then he saw the arrow sticking out of her back and he froze for a few seconds. He was like that for several seconds before he finally reacted.

"NABIKI!" screamed Ranma as he was at her side. "Nabiki! Are you okay? Please be okay!"

"I'll…be…fine…" said Nabiki as she passed out.

"Nabs! Hold on! I'll get help!" yelled Ranma as he carefully lifted her into his arms and ran as fast as he could to Dr. Tofu's clinic.

"Ha! The fool turns and runs!" said Kuno. "No doubt he fears my prowess! I must give chase and finish him off!"

"Excuse me?" said Curry getting the Blue Blunder's attention.

"I have no time for autographs now!" said Kuno thinking they were fans. "I must give chase and kill the demon!"

"Hurt him!" said Curry as he, Garlic and Lemon advanced on him.

Sasuke prepared to run himself when all of the sudden Shampoo appeared next to him in the tree, her bonbouries in her hands.

"Nihao little ninja!" Shampoo said cheerfully as her weapons hit the ninja.

The park was filled with the screams of agony of a samurai wannabe, and a ninja.

"DOC!" screamed Ranma as he kicked the door to Dr. Tofu's clinic open. "DOC!"

"Ranma?" said Dr. Tofu confused as he entered the room and saw Nabiki. "My god! What happened?"

"She got hit by an arrow in the park." Ranma said as he carried her into the back room. "She did it to protect me! Please help her! You've got too help her!"

"I will Ranma." Dr. Tofu said as Ranma placed her on her side on a cot in the back.

Dr. Tofu looked her over carefully. After several minutes, at least it felt like that to Ranma, he announced she was fine. The arrow hadn't hit anything vital and had in fact been partially stopped by the leather jacket. Her right arm would be sore for a while, but she would heal.

"Thank god." Ranma responded as he appeared to lose all his energy at once and slumped to the floor. He'd been so worried about her.

"Let's get that arrow out." Dr. Tofu said as he used his doctor's tools to pulled the arrow carefully out.

"Will she really be okay?" asked Ranma concerned as the arrow was pulled out. "Why is she unconcious? You said she was fine!"

"She will be." Dr. Tofu said. "She just passed out from the pain. She should wake up soon."

"Okay." Ranma said calming himself. "I'm sorry doc. I'm just really worried about her."

"I know you are." Dr. Tofu said understandingly. "You really care about her."

"Doc, I love her." Ranma confessed blushing.

"I see." Dr. Tofu said as he stitched the arrow wound shut. "Have you told her?"

"I…I want to, but…I'm not sure how she feels." Ranma said blushing. "She's one of the few friends that I have. I don't wanna ruin that if she doesn't feel that way about me."

"I understand." Dr. Tofu said as he finished up. "I feel the same about Kasumi. I'm so afraid of rejection, that I go crazy in her presence just so I don't have to face it."

"We seem to have a lot in common then doc." Ranma said with a smirk.

"I guess we do." Dr. Tofu said. "I'll be right back. I need to get her a sling to use for a week. Nothing's broke, but her arm is going to be sore for awhile."

"Thanks again doc." Ranma said as he left the room to make a phone call.

Ranma looked at the out cold form of Nabiki and smiled. She looked just like she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful.

"God I love you." Ranma said. "So much. I'm happy to just be your friend, but I can wish for more. We may have some little thing right now, but really, what're the odds. Why could you ever fall for a freak like me?"

"Maybe because your kind, sweet and gentle." The voice of Nabiki said as he realized she was awake. "Because you're always there for your friends and you are the most honorable person I've ever known."

"You…Your awake?" Ranma said startled as she carefully sat up. "How long have you been awake?"

"Around the time the arrow came out." Nabiki said as he helped her get into a sitting position. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ranma said as he realized what she had just said. "You mean you heard…"

"…your confession to Dr. Tofu that you love me." Nabiki said finishing his sentence.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Nabiki!" said Ranma.

"Sorry for what? For loving me?" said Nabiki. "That's something you shouldn't feel sorry for."

"I'm really…huh?" Ranma said confused.

"You shouldn't feel sorry, because…because I'm in love with you too." Nabiki said.

"You…you love me?" Ranma said surprised.

"Yes." Nabiki said. "I've been in love with you for the longest time. I just didn't confess it to myself untila week ago."

"You really love me?" asked Ranma. "Even with all the insanity of my life? Even with my Jusenkyo curse?"

"Yes Ranma. Your curse doesn't matter because it's still you on the inside." Nabiki said. "I love you! Each and every little bit of you."

Ranma didn't say anything for the longest time. Then he let actions speak louder then words as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He put all of his feelings into the kiss. Each and every single one of them. Nabiki winced as her shoulder flared in pain, but she didn't care. All she did care about was that she was kissing the man she loved.

"Ahem!" said a voice off to the side.

The two of them separated and looked to their left to find out they had an audience because Dr. Tofu was back.

Ranma quickly jumped away from her as she, reluctantly, did the same! Both of them were blushing up a storm. All the good doctor did was chuckle.

"I take it congratulations are in order." Dr. Tofu said smiling.

"Uh…" said the both of them.

"I always thought you two were made for each other." Dr. Tofu said as he treated Nabiki's shoulder.

"You did?" Nabiki and Ranma said surprised.

"Of course." Dr. Tofu said as voices were heard in the front office.

"Hello? We have some patients here!" said the voice of Prince Curry.

"Please come back here!" called out Dr. Tofu.

Moments later Curry, Garlic, Lemon and Shampoo entered the back office carrying the prone forms of Kuno and Sasuke. Sasuke sported several bump and bruises but looked to be awake. Kuno however, had limbs pointing out in different directions, multiple fractures, and everyone could tell two things. One, he would have a hard time sitting for very long time, and two, he wouldn't ever use that bokken ever again. Unless he was into that sort of thing!

"What happened to those two?" asked Dr. Tofu as he received the whole story.

"So why's Sasuke not hurt as bad?" asked Ranma.

"He confess to Shampoo he only following stick-boy's orders." Shampoo said. "He wouldn't have, but has family to feed. Needs Kuno's money to put oldest daughter through school."

"Well I feel sorry for him." Nabiki said as Dr. Tofu finished up with her. "He goes through too much abuse with that family."

"I as well feel for him." Curry said as Sasuke spoke.

"I truly wish to confer my apologies to young miss Tendo." Sasuke said. "I should never have done what Kuno ordered me to."

"Apology accepted." Nabiki said. "But, maybe you should consider a new job."

"Unfortunately all I know is how to be a ninja." Sasuke said. "I can't do anything else."

"Then leave Kuno and join me." Curry said. "I'll pay ten times what that idiot does, and I have a much better health plan. Plus, I'm royalty."

"Truly you would be kind enough to employ me, even after this?" said Sasuke with tears in his eyes. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Curry said. "I've always wanted my own ninja."

"Well, I'll get to treating these two first." Dr. Tofu said as he did Sasuke first, and then slowly got started on Kuno.

"We've gotta get home doc." Ranma said as he picked up Nabiki in his arms and carried her too the door. "See you later!"

This time, Nabiki didn't complain about being carried at all.

"Bye!" said everybody as he walked out the door and carried the woman he loved home.

To Be Continued… 

_Author's Notes:_ Well, Chapter Five is done. Sorry it took awhile, but I had to work. Now, chapter six will actually be based more on Shampoo and Curry. Nabiki has finally found a way to end the Amazon engagement, but both Ranma and Shampoo aren't happy about it. The trick is to keep everyone in Nerima from finding out before it's too late. It's Chapter Six: Shock Me. See-ya then. Ciao.


	6. Shock Me

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Ranma or KISS.

"" Speaking

>>Thoughts

# Sound Effects

( ) Writer feels the need to make a joke or comment to you, the readers

Speaking in Chinese

_Italic _speaking on a cellphone

**_Chapter Six: Shock Me_**

It had been a couple of days since Ranma and Nabiki confessed to each other that they were in love. Both had never been happier. They now spent even more time together. The only thing they practically did while apart, was wait for the moment they would be together again. It was true love in all it's glory.

However, having her mind on Ranma, sometimes interfered with Nabiki's new job.

Ever since she had decided, under Ranma's advice, to give up the mercenary act at school, she needed some way to get income for her family. Luckily, Prince Curry of the Musk Dynasty had a solution. He needed a new accountant for his nightclub, The Spice of the Serpent, and he'd heard how good Nabiki was with numbers. So she got the job, with one hell of a salary, and all she had to do was go over the paperwork, paychecks and bills for the month. She could make her own hours, so long as it was done by the end of the month, and got access to the club through the back, so her and Ranma didn't have to fight their way through the crowds outside to get in, despite their V.I.P. status.

>I really owe Curry one for this opportunity.> thought Nabiki as she enjoyed another benefit of the accountant job, that being an office with one hell of a view of the neighborhood out the window.

Nabiki decided on the best way to thank him. She opened the Amazon rulebook and guidelines, loaned to her by Shampoo, and looked for a way to end Shampoo's engagement to Ranma. She'd been looking for weeks now, and still hadn't found anything. But she was the master of this, and she would find a loophole.

"Nihao friend Nabiki!" said a voice at the door to her office.

Nabiki looked up and saw Shampoo had come in. Today Shampoo was wearing a blue version of her Chinese dresses that showed off her legs and hugged her body the right ways. Nabiki always felt she could never compete with Shampoo in the fashion department as she looked down at own blue jeans, and black KISS T-shirt with Gene Simmons on the front.

Hello Shampoo. said Nabiki in Chinese. She'd been working on it so she could talk with Shampoo, Curry, or his honor guards in private without anyone listening in.

You want to talk in Chinese? said Shampoo happily. Thanks. I hate sounding like a stupid bimbo when I talk in Japanese.

I know. said Nabiki. So, what's up?

I just thought I'd see how you're doing. said Shampoo. How's the arm?

The arm Shampoo was referring to was her right arm that had gotten injured while taking an arrow for Ranma. Her leather jacket had stopped most of it, so her arm was mostly just sore. Luckily, Dr. Tofu had told her she could take the sling taken off in another couple of days.

It's good. said Nabiki. Just a little sore. Let me get us a couple of…drinks?

The minute she mentioned the drinks, two bottles of Nabiki and Shampoo's favorite soda pop appeared on the part of the desk they hadn't been looking at. This had taken a little getting used to as well. Sasuke, the former ninja of Kuno and now employee of Curry, had been responsible for shooting her with the arrow and was doing little things like this ever since. If she needed a drink, there it was. If her pencil broke in school, a fresh one appeared on her desk. Hell, if she was cold while walking home, another jacket appeared on her shoulders. She knew he meant well, but damn it! This was getting annoying.

Sasuke is still doing this? Shampoo asked with a chuckle.

Yeah. Nabiki responded. I know he means well, but I'm really starting to get annoyed.

Well, maybe he'll stop when you can get the sling off. Shampoo suggested.

I hope so. said Nabiki. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. I really need to go over this with you again.

Go over what? asked Shampoo as she noticed the book in Nabiki's hands. Oh, that. Any luck yet?

No. Nabiki said sounding upset. I've looked all over this thing and I still can't think of anything to end your engagement to Ranma so you can marry Curry.

#Crash#

Both girls looked to their right to see Sasuke had appeared, apparently having tripped over Nabiki's garbage can and had fallen on his face on the floor.

"You okay?" asked Nabiki concerned.

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke said. "But, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Little Ninja speak Chinese?" said Shampoo surprised.

Indeed mistress Shampoo. said Sasuke. I also have a solution to your problem.

YOU DO? said Nabiki and Shampoo in shock.

Of course. said Sasuke as he told them his plan.

Why the hell didn't I think of that? said Nabiki after hearing it. That's brilliant!

Do you think Ranma and Curry will go for it? asked Shampoo concerned.

We'll ask and see. said Nabiki as they got up to seek out the men they loved.

"Thanks Sasuke!" said Nabiki giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Yes, Thank you Sasuke. said Shampoo kissing the other cheek as the two girls then headed out the door leaving a ninja who was blushing up a storm.

"I GOTTA WHAT?" yelled Ranma at their table at the Spice of the Serpent as he, Nabiki, Curry and Shampoo were having dinner at the club.

Ranma had been surprised to learn that the club had a five star dining record a few weeks ago, but he hadn't regretted it since. The chef had though, after learning what it's like to cook for a Saotome.

"It's the only way to end the engagement Ranma." Nabiki said taking his hand in hers. "Believe me, I looked over everything."

"Well, it seems like a good plan." Curry said as he ate some of his dinner. "My only concern is what Cologne will do if she learns Shampoo's role in all this."

"Shampoo don't know what she do." The Amazon said. "Only know that she do what she has to, to be with Curry."

"If it's the only way." Ranma muttered. "But, I'm doing this under protest."

"Duly noted." Nabiki said. "Now to the second concern."

"What concern is that?" asked Curry curious.

"I believe we told you about it?" said Nabiki.

"Ah! That concern." Curry said understanding. "Fear not. This time you have something you didn't before."

"Which is?" asked Ranma.

"Us." Garlic and Lemon said standing off to the side.

"Alright then." Ranma said with a sarcastic smirk. "Tomorrow afternoon, we begin Operation Amazon."

"I don't think we need the code names Ranma." Nabiki said. "Besides, we're calling this Project Shampoo."

"As if." Shampoo said as they all playfully argued about codenames for the rest of the night.

The next day started off even easier then Ranma and Nabiki had thought. They arrived at the City Hall early and waited. Moments later Shampoo, Curry, Lemon and Garlic arrived. Curry assured them that Sasuke was doing a stealthy recon on the neighborhood. Nodoka had been informed of the plan and was watching the fathers in case they found out for some reason.

The plan that they were about to proceed through was simple. As stated by Sasuke, the only way too end the engagement was to actually go through with it. In other words, Ranma had to marry Shampoo. After they got it done, they would quickly simply get divorced. Not even Cologne could argue with that.

The problem was that they could possibly get a repeat of the wedding fiasco. If any of the others heard about this, the City Hall would become a war zone. That was why Curry and the gang were here, to keep the others away long enough to get it done.

"Alright!" said Nabiki confidently. "Let's do it."

Nabiki, Ranma and Shampoo entered the building while Curry, Garlic and Lemon stood guard at all the entrances.

Getting Cologne and Genma's signatures to allow the marriage were tricky because if Cologne knew of it, she'd never allow it to be ended. So they forged her signature. Luckily to get Genma's, they used one of Nodoka's secret methods to get him to do anything. They got him so drunk he'd agree to do anything.

As Ranma and Shampoo signed the paperwork, this was the critical moment. It all rested on the fact that this part of the plan succeeded.

#The sounds of, KISS's Love Gun, fills the air from Nabiki's cellphone#

"Yes?" asked Nabiki answering the phone.

_"Sasuke has reported in!" _said the voice of Curry. _"It's all clear."_

"Ten-four." Nabiki said feeling like she was a spy. "We're almost done here. We'll be heading for the next location in a few minutes."

_"Ten-four…SHIT!"_ said Curry.

"What?" asked Nabiki panicing.

_"Sasuke just reported over the radio. Ukyo is on her way to the City Hall to renew her business license." _Curry reported.

"Crap!" said Nabiki. "Keep her out of the Hall for at least the next half hour."

_"Sasuke is on it." _Curry said.

"Good to know." Nabiki said. "Keep me informed."

Nabiki hung up as Ranma and Shampoo came up to her with the signed paperwork indicating they were married.

"Something wrong?" asked Ranma.

"Ukyo is on her way here to renew her business license." Nabiki said. "We've gotta move it!"

"Aiyaa!" exclaimed Shampoo as the headed to the office that deals with divorces.

One hour later Ranma and Shampoo exited the City Hall. They now held the record for the fastest marriage and divorce in Nerima. Ranma claimed he always was the best at things. As they walked out with Nabiki, they ran into Ukyo, whom had been knocked out for forty minutes thanks to Sasuke's knockout darts.

"Hey Ran-chan." Ukyo said happily as she spotted Shampoo. "What're the three of you doing here?"

"I had some paperwork I had to drop off." Nabiki said. "Shampoo offered to accompany me and Ranma. Wasn't that nice of her?"

"Yes." Shampoo said. "Shampoo happy to help friend Nabiki and Airen."

"Listen, we'd like to chat, but we've gotta get going." Ranma said as they hurried away from the scene.

"That was weird." Ukyo said as she shrugged it off and went inside.

"Here's to my marriage and quick divorce!" said Ranma later that night at the club as the seven conspirators celebrated the success of their plan.

"Shampoo feel cheated." Shampoo said sounding upset. "Shampoo get married but no get wedding night. Maybe Ranma give anyway?"

"Ahhhh!" said Ranma nervously as Shampoo laughed.

"Shampoo just kidding." said the Amazon. "Shampoo so happy engagement to Ranma is over."

"I thank you for discovering this method to end the engagement Nabiki." Curry said.

"Don't thank me." Nabiki said. "Sasuke was the one who brought it up."

"Indeed." Curry said as he looked at the little ninja. "Thank you my friend."

"It was a pleasure master." Sasuke said. "However, I would like to bring this up with Nabiki."

"What's this?" asked Nabiki as she looked over a piece of paper he'd gave her. "You placed a bet?"

"Yes. Can it still be honored?" asked Sasuke.

"What bet?" asked Ranma curious.

"When I was still the ice queen, I took a huge amount of bets on the first girl you'd marry Ranma." Nabiki explained. "Apparently Sasuke here bet on Shampoo."

"I see." Ranma said as he pulled out a betting slip. "I guess mine's invalid."

"Whom did you bet on?" asked Lemon curious as Nabiki took it from him and read it.

"Me." Was her response with a blush.

"Well, all's well that ends well." Ranma said as 'I Was Made For Loving You' filled the air.

"I love this song!" exclaimed Nabiki as she headed out for the dance floor with Ranma followed.

"Curry coming?" asked Shampoo as she headed for the dance floor herself.

"In a little bit kitten." Curry said as Shampoo shrugged and went out on the floor.

As soon as she was out of sight, Curry turned to Lemon with a serious look on his face.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes my prince." Lemon said bowing. "The packages arrived this afternoon."

"Excellent." Curry said smiling. "Tomorrow is a big day then."

The next day was a busy Sunday afternoon at the Nekohanten, Shampoo was serving customers as usual. Today she was dressed in her pink pants and shirt with a white apron, her usual work uniform. She'd been contemplating the best possible ways to tell her grandmother about how her engagement to Ranma was now over. So far she hadn't thought of a good one.

#Ding, ding#

Here we go again. thought Shampoo as she heard the chime on the door ring meaning another customer had entered.

She looked and saw it was Ranma and Nabiki.

"Nihao! Shampoo show friends to table yes?" asked Shampoo.

"Thanks Shampoo." Nabiki said as they were seated.

They ordered the lunch special and Shampoo went to get it.

#Ding, ding#

"Nihao!" said Shampoo as she turned to the door. "Welcome to…?"

Shampoo's sentence was cut off by what she saw. Both Lemon and Garlic had just entered the Nekohanten dressed in what looked like some sort of ceremonial armor. Then Curry walked in dressed in his royal armor. It looked exactly like his brother Prince Herb's except the cloth was black.

"Well, well." Cologne said as she came out of the kitchen. "What do we have here?"

"I am Prince Curry of the Musk Dynasty!" Curry announced as he bowed before her. "I am honored to meet the matriarch of the Chinese Amazons."

"I am pleased to meet you as well." Cologne said. "You must be Herb's brother. I've heard of you. They say you are fair as you are strong."

"You honor me." Curry said as he continued to bow. "I too know of the reputation of Cologne. How she is kind a person as she is strong as a warrior."

"I thank you for the complement." Cologne said respectfully. "To what reason is my humble restaurant honored again by a visit from a prince of the Musk Dynasty."

"I have business with Shampoo." Curry said as he got to his feet and then knelt in front of her. Xian Pu, I have loved you since the first day we met. Even though our two tribes are at times at odds, we still found true love with each other. Today I ask the most important question of my entire life.

Curry snapped his fingers and Garlic placed a small ring box in his prince's hand. When he opened it, Shampoo's eyes bugged out at the size of the diamond on the ring and realized what Curry was doing.

Shampoo, will you do me the greatest honor in the world and be my wife? asked Curry.

YES! cried out Shampoo as she grabbed Curry in a Amazon Glomp. Yes, I'll marry you!

As two of them kissed, Curry slipped the ring on her finger. Even though most of the other customers didn't know Chinese, they could easily guess at what just happened and applauded. It was so romantic. Then the ghoul spoke.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Shampoo already has a fiancée." Cologne said looking at Ranma. "Isn't that right son-in-law?"

"Nope. We already got married yesterday." Ranma responded. "Followed by a quick divorce."

"You see pri…WHAT?" exclaimed Cologne in shock as what Ranma just said sank in.

Forgive me for betraying you grandmother! said Shampoo as she stopped hugging Curry as bowed before her grandmother. I have loved Curry for many years now, but because of the problems between our two tribes, I never spoke it. I never wanted to marry Ranma and hope for your mercy!

"Well child." Cologne said looking angry. "I was wondering when you'd tell me about Curry here. You have been seeing him for long enough."

#Slam# (Sound of a massive facefault at the Nekohanten)

"Great-grandmother already knew?" said Shampoo in shock.

"Of course." Cologne said smiling. "You honestly thought you could sneak around the village and then here in Japan without me knowing?"

"So, you approve?" asked Curry in shock.

"Of course." Cologne said. "While marrying Ranma would have been nice, she is only happy when she's with you. Her happiness is more important to me then some stupid thousand year old law about marrying someone who defeats you in combat."

"Thank you Grandmother!" cried Shampoo as she held the small Amazon.

"Your welcome child." Cologne said smiling. "May you and Curry be very happy together."

"We shall elder." Curry said happy that this went easier then he thought.

"Please son-in-law, feel free to call me grandmother." Cologne said.

"You knew this was happening didn't you?" asked Ranma to Nabiki as Shampoo and Curry kissed again.

"Maybe." Nabiki said with a smirk on her face. "Curry did get my help buying the ring."

"Well thanks for not telling me." Ranma said trying to sound hurt but failing. "I'd have probably blabbed it out loud."

"No you wouldn't have." Nabiki insisted as, to celebrate Shampoo's engagement, the Nekohanten became a place of celebration for all present as Cologne announced that drinks and food were on the house.

To Be Continued… 

_Author's Notes:_ That's it for chapter six. In the next installment the long awaited, (Although I didn't get any requests for it in my reviews as I mentioned in the first chapter), Concert Chapter. Curry hears of a KISS concert in Hawaii and takes Ranma, Shampoo and Nabiki to it for a vacation. Ranma also makes an important decision in his life. It's Chapter Seven: I Was Made For Loving You Baby. See-ya then. Ciao!


	7. I was made for loving you

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Ranma or KISS. I also don't own Sea Breeze Beach House whom I based most of the design of this beach house on.

"" Speaking

>> Thoughts

# Sound Effects

( ) Author sees a chance for a personal comment or pun and uses it

_Italic _Speaking into a microphone

_**Chapter Seven: I was made for loving you**_

"Hawaii?" Nabiki exclaimed surprised as she and her boyfriend, god she loved thinking of him like that, Ranma, and their friend Curry and his fiancée Shampoo sat at their private table at Curry's nightclub, the Spice of the Serpent.

"Yes. I thought you two might like to join me and Shampoo when we went to the KISS concert there." Curry explained drinking his coke. "It would be a good chance for the two of you too get away from Nerima for awhile. Hiding a relationship like yours must be tiring."

Nabiki had to agree on that one. Even though they told each other how they felt, they had been forced to hide it from everyone. The reason was because of what happened when the two of them had been engaged once before. Everyone of his fiancée's seemed to think that if they eliminated Nabiki, they could win Ranma's heart. Not that that would work anyway. So for Nabiki's own safety they hid their love for each other to keep her safe. Of course, Nabiki suspected Kasumi and Auntie Nodoka might suspect something.

"Well, it sounds good to me." Ranma agreed drinking his drink. "We could enjoy the chance to act like a normal couple."

"Shampoo happy Great-grandmother agree for Shampoo to go." Shampoo announced while Curry put his arm around her. "It nice to be alone with Curry for whole week."

"Ah, what the heck." Nabiki decided. "Count me in."

"Excellent." Curry said as he pulled out a pile of papers from his sports coat. "These are your plane tickets. We leave the day after tomorrow."

"What made you think we'd say yes?" Nabiki asked curious.

"I always bet on a sure thing." Curry responded. "Now, when we get there we will be staying in a private beach house I've rented. We also have front row seats for the concert."

"Sounds good to me." Ranma replied as he realized something. "Damn. I'm gonna need a new swimsuit."

"Be sure to dress for both forms Ranma." Curry said. "Besides swimming in the ocean, you can also relax in the jacuzzi."

"Cool!" Ranma exclaimed excited.

"It will be nice to travel outside of Japan for awhile." Lemon said as she and Garlic appeared beside the table.

"So it's settled!" said Curry happily. "I hope this trip will be very good for all of us."

"We'll see." Nabiki responded while imagining what a week alone with Ranma would be like.

She blushed as several different X-rated thoughts filled her mind.

"Kasumi!" Nabiki called out from her room to her older sister two days later.

"Yes Nabiki?" answered Kasumi as she appeared in the doorway.

"Have you seen my red bikini?" She inquired.

"The one that's very revealing?" asked Kasumi curious.

"Uh, yeah. That's the one." Nabiki replied with a blush.

"I believe it's in the top of your closet." Kasumi said. "But, why would you need it for a trip with your boss?"

"Uhhh?" Nabiki said as she tried to come up with an excuse. She'd told everyone that this was a business trip with her boss.

The only one who didn't know about the trip was Akane because she'd been spending a couple of days at a friend's house.

"Could this be for Ranma?" asked Kasumi.

"How did you…I don't know what you're talking about!" said Nabiki as she realized she had almost blabbed the truth.

"It's okay little sister." Kasumi replied with a laugh. "I've known for some time you and Ranma have been dating."

"You have?" Nabiki exclaimed as she wondered just who else might know.

"Don't worry. Only Auntie and myself know." Kasumi continued. "I think father and uncle are in denial. Akane is the only one who might think something is going on but she thinks Ranma is up to something perverted as usual."

"Thank heaven for small favors." Nabiki replied to that as she found the aforementioned bikini and packed it. "Have you got the time? I don't want to be late for the plane."

"You have three hours." Kasumi answered looking at her watch. "Enjoy Hawaii, and remember, do anything I wouldn't do."

"Don't you mean don't do anything you wouldn't do?" Nabiki asked.

"I was right the first time." Kasumi said as Nabiki realized what Kasumi meant.

"I will sis." Nabiki said as she hugged her sister.

"HEY NABS!" yelled the voice of Ranma. "THE CAB IS HERE!"

"COMING!" Nabiki yelled back as she grabbed her bags and headed downstairs, Kasumi following close behind.

As she reached the bottom of the stair she spotted Ranma waiting carrying his traditional backpack over his shoulder. Just as they were about to head out the door, Soun and Genma appeared.

"Ranma, we'd like to talk to you." Genma said.

"About what?" Ranma asked annoyed that these two were making the cab wait. "We're kinda in a hurry here."

"Ranma we feel you are spending to much time with Nabiki." Soun said. "You should be spending time with your fiancée Akane."

"Look, Nabiki is my friend." Ranma responded. "I don't have many of those because of you pop, so I'll hangout with whoever I want."

"Quiet boy!" ordered Genma. "You will listen to me!"

"No, he will not husband." A voice behind Genma said that made his blood run cold.

They looked and there stood Nodoka, her hands on her katana.

"My son has the right to see whomever he wants." Nodoka continued as she drew the sword and held the tip towards Soun and Genma. "Get the point?"

"Yes ma'am/dear." The gruesome twosome replied.

"I thought you might." Nodoka replied as she sheathed the katana. "Have fun you two!"

"We will." Nabiki said as she indicated Kasumi and Nodoka in her next statement. "What can we get you two for souvenirs?"

"Oh my!" Kasumi responded. "I've always wanted one of those grass skirts!"

"I'll take a book on Hawaiian recipes if you can find one." Nodoka said.

"You got it!" Nabiki called out to them as she and Ranma went out the front door.

Unfortunately they made it two feet out the door when they ran into Akane. She saw their bags and quickly assumed the worst.

"Where are you two going?" asked Akane.

"My boss at the nightclub invited me to go with him on a trip to Hawaii for a week." Nabiki answered as they pushed past her and loaded their luggage into the cab. "Wasn't that nice of him?"

"So why is Ranma going?" asked Akane.

"I've got a job as her bosses bodyguard." Ranma answered. "He felt it was necessary after someone tried to kill him last week."

"I see." Akane responded. "Can I come along too? I always wanted to see Hawaii. Plus he might need another bodyguard."

"Uh…" Ranma said as he tried to think of a response.

"We've no time to wait Akane." Nabiki quickly replied. "Our plane leaves soon and I'm not missing out on a free trip to Hawaii! Besides, my boss has two other guards besides Ranma here."

With that said the two of them got into the cab and Nabiki told the driver to floor it before Akane could object. As Ranma looked out the back window of the taxi, he could see Akane was fuming.

"Close call." Nabiki said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." Ranma responded as he pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss that made her toes curl.

"God! Have I ever told you that I love when you kiss me like that?" She asked out of breath.

"I seem to recall you mentioning it at some point." Ranma joked as they sat back in the seat and he put his arm around her. "But I'd kiss you like that even if it didn't do that."

"Good to know." Nabiki sighed as she leaned into Ranma. "The next week is going to feel like heaven. Don't you think so Ran-kun?"

"Not really." Ranma answered. He noticed Nabiki giving him a look of hurt before he continued. "Since I found out you love me, everyday is like heaven Nabi-chan."

"Good answer Ran-kun." Nabiki said smiling as she realized something. "Say, what was that thing about being Curry's bodyguard?"

"It was the cover story he gave me to use." Ranma told her. "Besides, I will be guarding someone."

"Who?" Nabiki asked already knowing the answer.

"You of course." Ranma replied.

"Very nice answer." Nabiki told him. "You've earned yourself another kiss."

The two of them sat in the taxi in peaceful silence for the rest of the trip to the airport. They just sat there and enjoyed being able to hold onto each other without anyone interfering.

"Well, here we are!" Curry announced hours later as the limo took them to where they'd be staying.

The beach house had louvered windows that wrapped around the house, which served to enhance listening to the oceans song and watching the beautiful plants in the tropical garden. Nestled in the corner outside was a small koi pond and waterfall, which pleased Ranma because he could meditate next to it like he did back home. It also had a deck with an amazing view of the Koalou Mountains.

The house itself had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a spacious living room that opened into the dining room and kitchen. It also contained boogie boards, snorkel gear, a barbeque, hammocks, a Jacuzzi, washer/dryer, air conditioning, beach chairs and towels, and a computer outlet with high speed internet for absolutely free.

When asked how much it was costing him, Curry told them the beach house was for rent at $295 per night for six people, or a $1995 weekly package for the same amount of people. Naturally he chose the second option.

"Now, before we hit the beach, we should decide on the sleeping arrangements." Curry announced as they entered the house. "Naturally Lemon and Garlic get a room together which just leaves the four of us."

"Why do they get a room together?" asked Nabiki curious.

"Why do they…?" Curry said confused as realization dawned on him. "Oh! I thought you knew that they were married."

"They are!" Ranma and Nabiki exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. Even Shampoo know that." Shampoo said as Lemon and Garlic claimed the room down the hall.

"Now, how should we…" Curry said before he was interrupted.

"Shampoo sleep with Curry!" The perky Amazon announced as she took his and her bags to the second room.

"Uh, I guess that's settled." Curry muttered as he followed his fiancée.

"Well, let's go checkout our room." Nabiki said as she blushed.

They entered the room and thought it looked very nice. There was only one problem. One bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed Nabiki." Ranma announced.

"Ranma…" Nabiki said making an important decision. "You don't have too."

"But…we…I…" Ranma stuttered as she continued.

"I know you want to wait to have sex until you get married, so do I." Nabiki began. "So I trust you to sleep in the same bed as me."

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked.

"Yes Ranma." Nabiki said as she smiled. "Besides, I think I might like to wake up next to you."

"I think I'd like that too." Ranma replied as he gave her a quick kiss.

They quickly unpacked their things and changed, with each out of the room, into their swimsuits and decided to hit the beach. Ranma changed into his girl form and put on her usual one-piece suit. Nabiki changed into the red bikini she'd been looking for at home. Ranma took one look at her in that and was speechless at how beautiful she looked although he did finally make himself say so.

"Thank you Ranma." Nabiki said as she decided to be bold and kissed Ranma's girl form right on the lips.

Ranma was shocked for two seconds, before kissing her back.

"Ahem." A voice behind them said.

They broke apart and looked to see Shampoo and Curry behind them.

"You two make cute couple." Shampoo said smiling.

"I have to agree on that one." Curry agreed. "So, what do you say we hit that beach?"

"Sounds good to me." Ranma answered still blushing.

"What a beautiful day!" Nabiki said as she stretched out on her beach towel.

Ranma laid on a towel to her right, while Shampoo and Curry lay to her left. Both Lemon and Garlic had gone for a swim.

"It sure is Nabs." Ranma told her. She then picked up a bottle of suntan lotion. "Let me put some of this on you so you don't burn."

"Thanks Ranma." Nabiki replied as Ranma began to rub the lotion into her skin. Nabiki started to feel very warm as Ranma's hands roamed all over her skin.

Nothing could possibly ruin a nice day like this. Well, except maybe the jerk whom for some reason, seems to think he's god's gift to women.

"Hey babes!" The tanned and muscle bound jerk said getting in Nabiki and Ranma's sun. "How'd you like to hang out with a real man?"

"Not interested." Nabiki and Ranma replied at the same time.

"Come on!" The jerk tried again. "We could have a lot of fun. Just check out these manly pecks."

"We said no!" Ranma told him. "Get it through your head."

"Besides, you don't have anything we'd be interested in." Nabiki spoke up as she laid the hottest kiss she could on Ranma's girl form. "Get the message?"

"Uh…yeah. No problem." The jerk said, as what was left of his brains short-circuited. He then walked away to bug some other women on the beach.

Once he was out of sight the two of them started laughing up a storm.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Nabiki asked.

"I think we turned him on." Ranma chuckled as they heard the voice of Lemon down the beach in the direction the jerk went.

"I SAID BACK OFF ASSHOLE!" She yelled, which was quickly followed by a loud, high-pitched squealing.

"I think he met Lemon and Garlic." Nabiki stated as the shape of a human being flew past them, a shape that had slightly resembled the jerk.

"I think you're right." Ranma said as she thought of something. "Is that what I look like when Akane sends me into the LEO?"

"Nah." Shampoo said. "Friend Ranma always look graceful when in flight. Jerk-boy look like he never been hit before."

The next few days were heaven for Ranma to be able to hug and kiss the woman he loved in public. They were enjoying it to the fullest knowing the day that they were to return to Nerima was fast approaching. Tonight however, was the night of the concert. The six of them quickly entered after showing their tickets and soon found their front row seats. They almost had to argue with three young punks who thought they could try to take the seats for themselves, but Garlic persuaded them to go away.

"Man! This is gonna be great!" Ranma announced excited as he sat down and put his arm around Nabiki. "Don't you think so Nabs?"

"I guess." Nabiki muttered.

"Something wrong Nabiki?" Lemon asked concerned.

"No. It's just that…well…"

"Come on Nabiki." Ranma told her. "You can tell us."

"Well, it's just that this last week has been the best week of my life." Nabiki explained. "Being able to kiss and date the man I love in plain sight is like a dream come true. So I'll kinda miss this when we have to go back to Nerima Saturday."

"I'll hate it to Nabs, but I'll always treasure this week." Ranma told her as he kissed her on the forehead. "Just like I treasure every moment we get to be together."

"Thanks Ranma." Nabiki replied cheering up. "I appreciate it."

"No problem beautiful." Ranma said as the lights dimmed and the concert began.

The concert was wonderful. With lights, pyro, the whole nine yards. The way a KISS concert should be done. Every single one of the fans in that arena were going crazy and enjoying it. To them, it was the best night of their lives. Eventually, Paul Stanley announced the band was going to take a short intermission so everyone got up to do the things one normally does at this point, including Ranma.

"I'm going to go get a snack." Ranma announced to the group. "You want anything Nabs?"

"Some ice cream if they have any!" Nabiki responded.

"Got it!" Ranma said as he walked away and disappeared from sight.

Nabiki settled back into her seat and waited for the man she loved to return. However, after fifteen minutes, she started to get worried. She voiced these concerns too her friends but they brushed them off.

"The line is probably just long." Curry told her. "That happens a lot at these concerts."

"If you say so." Nabiki replied as the lights dimmed and the concert started up again.

The band quickly played three more songs, including God of Thunder and Forever. During this time, Ranma still hadn't returned. Nabiki was really starting to get worried when Paul Stanley started to speak to the crowd.

_"You know, before we get started on the next song, I have something I need to tell you all."_ Paul said. _"A couple of days ago this young man appeared at the hotel we were staying at. We had no idea how he got there, but he had a story to tell us. A story about a girl he's in love with. Then he asked for our help and we found we couldn't say no."_

_"So, for one night only…"_ Gene Simmons spoke up. _"Let us introduce you to a fifth member of KISS!"_

>Where is he?> Nabiki thought as she looked around to see if Ranma was coming back yet. He would hate himself for missing something like this.

_"RANMA SAOTOME!" _Gene yelled out to the crowd.

"Huh?" Nabiki responded in shock as she looked back to the stage as the man she loved walked out on to it.

She almost didn't recognize him because he was dressed all in black and had his face painted to look like Gene Simmons. She had to admit he looked sexy as hell in that outfit.

_"Hey everybody!"_ Ranma spoke into the microphone. _"This song goes out to a very special lady in the crowd. Nabiki! I love you baby!"_

Nabiki sat there as Ranma started to sing her favorite song, I Was Made For Loving You.

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do _

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do _

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Tonight I wanna give it all to you_

_In the darkness_

_There's so much I wanna do_

_And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet_

_'Cause girl I was made for you_

_And girl you were made for me_

_I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

"Did you know he was going to do this?" Nabiki asked Curry.

"I might have." Curry replied modestly. "He said he wanted to end this trip with something you'd remember it by!"

"Well, he succeeded!" Nabiki told him with a smile as she looked back to the stage. She had no idea he had such a great singing voice.

_I was made for lovin' you baby _

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can give it all to you baby_

_Can you give it all to me_

_Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh_

_I can't get enough, oh, oh_

_I can't get enough_

_Yeah, ha_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do _

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do _

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do _

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

Nabiki looked up at the stage with love in her eyes. She couldn't believe Ranma would do something like this just for her. This made her love him even more. But as she watched, she never noticed Garlic and Lemon taking flank on either side of her.

_Oh, I was made, you were made_

_I can't get enough_

_No, I can't get enough_

_I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

_I was made for lovin' you baby _

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can give it all to you baby_

_Can you give it all to me _

As the song ended, explosions and fireworks went off all around Ranma and KISS as the crowd cheered like mad. But no one cheered louder then the middle Tendo sister for what the man she loved just did for her. What woman wouldn't be impressed? As she applauded and yelled for an encore, she suddenly felt strong arms grab her and lift her into the air. She quickly noticed it was Garlic lifting her on to the stage where Ranma came over to her and helped her up the rest of the way.

He then escorted her to the middle of the stage, and looked into her eyes.

_"Nabiki, I love you more then life itself." _Ranma told her as millions watched. _"So much that I would die if I couldn't be with you. In my eyes, the sun and the moon set and revolve around you. So, I want to ask you the most important question in all my life."_

>What could he be…> Nabiki thought as Ranma got down to one knee in front of her, causing her eyes to bug open. >He wouldn't! He isn't! Not in front of all these people!>

_"Nabiki Tendo, will you make me the happiest man alive and become Mrs. Ranma Saotome?" _Ranma asked her as he opened a small ring box revealing a beautiful engagement ring.

The crowd hushed as they waited. Everyone waited and listened intently as they wanted to hear what Nabiki would say. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. Nabiki accepted the mike from Ranma and gave her response.

_"YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" _Nabiki exclaimed as she kissed him right there on the stage in front of the sold out crowd.

Everyone stood up clapping and cheering for the happy couple. More fireworks went off around them, but neither Nabiki nor Ranma noticed. They were to busy looking at each other as Ranma slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you!" They told each other as they kissed again knowing nothing could ruin this moment.

To be continued… 

**_Author's Notes:_** Well, Chapter Seven is done. Be here for Chapter Eight as Ranma prepares for the toughest challenge of his life. Letting all of Furinkan High School and the rest of Nerima know that he is planning on marrying Nabiki at their engagement party at the Spice of the Serpent. It's Chapter Eight: I Stole Your Love. I would also like to thank for providing me with the lyrics to I Was Made For Loving You. Until then, See-ya, Ciao, Hasta la vista, Sayonara, and Bye bye.


End file.
